Rise of King Candy
by ThunderClash
Summary: Sugar Rush racer Taffyta Muttonfudge secretly makes a deal with Turbo to overthrow Vanellope. But when he promises that she can rule with him if his plan succeedes, Taffyta has to make a desicion whether to accept and possibly ruin the entire game of Sugar Rush, or to decline and be constantly tormented by Princess Vanellope and Swizzle. Set before the movie. Rancis X Taffyta
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of King Candy**

**Chapter 1**

**Before I start, I just want to thank everyone who helped me get a boost into the world. Especially LadyMiioh and Dance4Life060700.**

**Thank you all!**

First day of Sugar Rush

Taffyta Muttonfudge stood in line with all the other new racers. Her game "Sugar Rush" had been plugged in a few days before but today was their first racing day. All of them knew racing and go-carts by heart, but that didn't stop Princess Vanellope von Schweetz from explaining it for, what seemed to be, the millionth time. Taffyta glanced around out of boredom, looking at the strange candy trees and grass. She reached into her pockets, trying to find something to chew on so the lecture would go by faster.

"...Darn, nothing." she thought, remembering that she had eaten her last lollipop not too long ago.

"Do you wanna have one of my Reeses?" a voice whispered.

Taffyta turned around: "Um, sure." she said, taking it from his warm, soft hand slowly: "What's your name?" Taffyta asked.

"Rancis..." the boy said, and then he hesitated for a moment: "Fluggerbutter." Rancis finished with an awkward smile.\

Taffyta tried hard not to laugh but failed: "Fluggerbutter!? She laughed.

"Hey sweet-tooth! Shuddap'! I'm tryin' to teach here!" Vanellope shouted. "Loyal subjects, my behind." she muttered, then continued talking.

"Oh, s-shes always like that—to everyone. Don't be embarrassed." Rancis said reassuringly.

Taffyta turned away: "Whatever."

"Okay! Class dismissed!" the princess declared. "Everyone get to your go-carts and let's have our very first Roster Race!"

All the Sugar Rush racers cheered with excitement and nervousness combined as they charged towards their houses to retrieve their carts. Taffyta sighed as she entered her candy themed house and hopped into her race cart. She arrived at the starting line and at her reserved spot.

3...2...1...GO!

Taffyta shifted gears and blasted down the race track. Swizzle rammed into Taffyta, causing her to steer off course: "Haha! What now sweet-tooth! That's what you get for laughing at the princess" he yelled.

Taffyta and her race car barrel rolled down the 20 foot ditch. Rancis did a complete U-turn when he saw this: "Oh my gosh! Taffyta!" he called out.

Rancis leaped out if his cart and knelt down by her side: "A-are you okay?!" he stuttered. Taffyta managed to sit up: "oh, I-I'm okay..." she moaned, dazed.

"I see stars...and big, _big_ blue dots...and root beer...I like _Tappers_."

Rancis raised his eyebrows: "Dude, you're injured, you're not gonna go to Tappers. I think we should go to-" he was cut off by Taffyta talking to herself wearily: "No Tappers? Where did it go? What about root beer?"

He stared at her like she was insane: "Hospital?"

"Root beer?" Taffyta replied.

Rancis blinked rapidly, completely confused: "Why the root beer? Where did that come from? You just crashed! You're...in like, shock or something! You-" he was interrupted by Vanellope pulling up to them: "What the fudge happened?!" she asked.

Rancis huffed: "Well, you're 'perfect' boyfriend Swizzle shoved Taffyta into a ditch! And now she's talking about needing root beer for lollipop's sake!"

Vanellope stared at Rancis for a moment, then laughed: "She just needs to rest a little. Then you two can talk about root beer all you want while Swizzle and I go snowboarding with Adorabeezle."

Rancis rolled his eyes: "Whatever" he said, then glanced down at Taffyta, who was strangely asleep on the ground.

Vanellope giggled again: "Told ya!" and she hopped back into her race car: "Too bad the race ended already! I got first of course, but you, Rancis, might have had a chance if you didn't come back for her." the princess said driving away.

Rancis frowned: "Let's get you home Taffyta" he said scooping her up. He heard rustling in the cotton candy bushes: "W-who's there!?"

But nothing replied.

"Must have been the wind..." he thought.

The peanut butter-themed boy carried Taffyta to her house and set her down on the bed: "She looks so cute sleeping; curled into a ball like a kitten." Rancis thought, then he remembered about his race cart: "It's only a short walk to the place where I left my race car...I can get Taffytas too!" And he ran off.

Taffyta slowly awoke: "Rancis...don't slam..the door so—um, Rancis?" she said sitting back up. Her house seemed eerily quiet, but then suddenly, the door creaked open and someone, roughly about twice the size as Taffyta stepped into the house. At first, Taffyta thought it was (somehow) Rancis, but she realized that the man wore a white and red racing suit with a matching helmet, boots, and gloves: "Zombie Kick Buttowski!?" Taffyta screeched, throwing gummy bear pillows at him.

The man chuckled: "No, I'm Turbo, _the greatest racer ever!_

**That chapter was a bit odd, anyways, the next chapter will be out soon enough, along with some RTTR (Ralph's Trip to Reality).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of King Candy**

**Chapter 2**

**-Yay! Chapter two is here! Be prepared for extreme TaffyButter awesomeness. It'll give you the honey-glows.**

Dinner at Tappers!

"Like, TurboTime Turbo?" Taffyta asked.

Turbo smiled mischievously, taking off his helmet and attempting to do the "Bieber flip": "Why yes ma'am!" he said.

But Taffyta didn't buy it: "Whatever, why are you here anyways?"

"Well, my game was just unplugged, so maybe you can help me...?" Turbo asked politely

Taffyta smiled evilly and whistled; a full-grown Devil Dog came marching into her bedroom. Turbo backed up: "What is that thing?!"

Taffyta giggled: "This is my little puppy, Twinkle."

Twinkle growled and slowly advanced towards Turbo.

"All I ask is that you hide me until I can figure out a plan!" Turbo pleaded.

"What kind of plan?" Taffyta questioned.

"Well, I want to get rid of Vanellope and take over this game...You could rule with me if you wanted to..."

Twinkle looked as if he was just about to pounce onto Turbo.

"That's enough Twinkle." The strawberry-themed girl said, patting the Devil Dog on the head. She looked up at Turbo: "I'll put some thought into it, in the meantime, my friend's gonna be back soon...So you'd better get out."

Turbo's face lit up with excitement: "I knew someone as smart as you would help me!" he said, rushing out the door.

Taffyta smiled and in a few minutes of Turbo's depart, Rancis stepped in the house: "Tank heavens! Taffyta, you're not insane!"

She stared at him for a few moments: "What do ya mean?"

"Well, earlier you were blabbering about root beer..._and Tappers. _Then you fell asleep in less than thirty seconds—not sure how...Anyways, do you still want to go to Tappers?" he asked softly, blushing.

"...Sure! I'll have a few root beers!"

Rancis smiled confidently: "And can I buy food with it! What's your favorite food?"

Taffyta thought for a moment: "Hmm, I kinda like spaghetti." she replied, then stood up "Do you want to go right now?"

Rancis looked like a dream just came true: "Oh my gobstopper yes!"

…

"Good evening kids!" Tapper called out when he saw them enter.

Taffyta glanced around; Rancis and her were the only people there besides Tapper.

"hey Tapper! Can we have two root beers and a spaghetti for here please?" said Rancis/

"Sure bud!" he replied, and in a few minutes Tapper came with two glasses of root beer: "The noodles will be here soon!" he said happily.

Taffyta and Rancis's eyes met for a few seconds, then Taffyta looked away as Tapper plopped the spaghetti down onto the table: "Enjoy!"

They both couldn't resist the urge to totally stuff their faces with the pasta. The pair told gossip about other racers, which Rancis seemed to be very interested in: "What about Vanellope and Swizzle?" he asked.

"Well, I've heard that Swizzle's cheating on her."

"Really ? I wouldn't take someone like Vanellope for granted!"

"I dunno, I think she's a jerk...always mean..." Taffyta said

"Vanellope's kinda nice to me though." Rancis replied.

"Maybe she likes you, do you like her?" Taffyta asked

"Umm,not really" he said, blushing again "Wow, these spaghetti noodles are really long." he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I-" she was stopped, both of them were trying to eat the same noodle, like Lady and the Tramp style. Taffyta and Rancis stared at each other awkwardly. Even Tapper looked from his kitchen: "Uh, i'll just leave you two alone now.." he said trotting off to get himself a root beer.

"Should I actually do it?" Taffyta said to herself.

"Should I actually kiss her?" Rancis asked himself "I don't know how she'll react though..."

Tapper's door swung open and Fix-it Felix walked in: "Hello there Tapper! Can I have a-" Felix looked over at Taffyta and Rancis "Oh, uh..sorry..I-I'll leave.."

Taffyta bit off the end of her noodle: "No, you can come in! I Think that Tapper's in his kitchen."

Rancis slurped up the rest of his noodle sadly: "I was just a second away from actually kissing her...If Felix wouldn't have interrupted..." he thought. Taffyta grabbed his arm: "Come on!"

They danced and drank more root beer (at one point, they practiced Gangnam Style). Rancis and Taffyta suddently heard a loud crash, Vanellope bust through the door: "What are you two DOING!? The arcade's gonna open soon, and we've been looking for you everywhere!" she shouted.

Taffyta and Rancis laughed: "We're not on the roster, we can't be picked today!" Rancis explained.

Vanellope sighed: "That's not the point, someone's trying to get into my castle and into the Code Room! We need the people who are not on the roster to guard it!"

"Oh no!fudge! Turbo's trying to get into the Code Room!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of King Candy **

**Chapter 3**

Swizzle's Secret

"So you two have to come quick!" Vanellope said, bolting out the door.

Taffyta sighed: "I'll go get my stuff..." she said, trotting over to the table to collect her things. Rancis was confused: "Why would anyone be trying to get into the code room?" he thought. But his mind was interrupted by Taffyta yelping: "I think I got a splinter..." she groaned.

Rancis rushed over to her: "Wow, it went through your racing glove, it must be pretty bad." he stated.

"Hey Tapper! When's the last time you got new tables?!" Rancis asked.

The bar tender shook his head: "Never have, never will..." he laughed.

Rancis rolled his eyes, then turned to Taffyta: "Can I see your hand?" the peanut butter-themed boy asked.

"N-no thanks, but it's fine..." she replied shying away.

He gave her his puppy-dog face: "Pweeze'?"

Taffyta held her hand out, and Rancis slowly took it. He elegantly pulled the splinter from her hand: "Your hands are really soft..."

"...Thanks?..." she said slowly "You're really gentle"

Rancis laughed nervously but was interrupted by Vanellope (totally ruining the moment). "HURRY UP!" She shouted.

Both of them followed Vanellope into Game Central Station and into Sugar Rush.

'Taffyta! You had us all worried sick!" Jubileena shouted.

"Where have you two been!?" Snickered Swizzle sarcastically—as if he had planned this to happen.

"Okay, special meeting at the castle with every racer." Vanellope announced.

…**.**

At the "Von Schweetz" castle, everyone gathered in the main room: "Alright, now, Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter...I must decide on your punishment for leaving Sugar Rush without contacting me first." Vanellope sighed.

Swizzle wrapped his arms around her waist: "I can do this is you don't wanna'. Because I don't think you want to look bad in front of everyone, do you? And in the meantime, Sour Bill can help you to a nice warm breakfast in bed. So, how does that sound Vanel?" he whistpered

Vanellope gave a weak smile: "That sounds great Swizz, thanks!" she replied kissing him on the cheek.

When Vanellope was in her room and out of earshot, Swizzle turned around, smiling mischievously at the crowd.

"So, Taffyta and Rancis...what do you think a fair punishment is?" Swizzle asked.

"FUNGEON!" Someone in the back of the crowd said.

"I-I don't know, maybe-" Taffyta was cut off by Swizzle

"So here's what I was thinking, you two can guard! Isn't that a great idea!" Swizzle laughed evilly: "Well, of course it is, it's made by me!"

"H-how long?" Rancis asked

"Hmm, how about a few hours? So you have a chance to get on the roster tomorrow!"

"I guess that's not that bad..." Taffyta said softly

"Naw! Scratch that! How about five whole days! Even better!" swizzle giggled

Taffyta clung onto Rancis's arm: "O-okay..." she sniffled

"Now everyone get outta' here!I have to speak with Minty Zaki privately." he huffed.

"Don't talk to Taffyta like that!" Rancis shouted

"Whad' ya gonna do about it buttercup?" Swizzle taunted

"At least my Reeses Peanut buttercup hat is cool, it's better than having a bees hive as a hat." Rancis replied

Swizzle's face turned red with fury: "My hat is so not a bee hive!" he roared from with throne "Now everyone get out!"

Taffyta scrambled out of the castle along with the other racers. Rancis pretended to leave but hid behind a pillar to spy on Swizzle and Minty.

"What's up Swizz?" Minty asked

"Well, all I have to do now is get rid of Vanellope and conquer her throne! And since I'm her 'boyfriend', I'm next in line! And of course, you'll be ruling with me!"

"Wonderful!" she laughed

Rancis gasped: "Swizzle's trying to get rid of Vanellope!?" he thought

"And she doesn't know?" Minty questioned

"Nope! She doesn't suspect anything at all! She's so dumb!"

Minty giggled: "Pretty much!"

Rancis bolted out of the castle horrified at what he had just heard. Taffyta was waiting outside: "Where were you?! I thought Swizzle threw you in the Fungeon for snooping?"

"No, but Swizzles trying to take over Sugar Rush! H-he's gonna kill Vanellope!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of King Candy**

**Chapter 4**

Prince Muffin?

"Kill Vanellope!?" Taffyta gasped "That's crazy-talk!"

"B-but y-you believe me...right?" Rancis stammered nervously

Taffyta sighed and looked away; she knew that probably Turbo already had arranged Vanellope's death—but Swizzle? Could, and would, Swizzle actually do such thing? And who would be capable of getting rid of her first?

"If Rancis _is_ telling the truth," the racer thought "Maybe Swizzle could kill her—but why?"

"...He's always been good...But I guess he would have a motive though, He _is_ heir to the throne if anything happens to the Princess."

Rancis sighed too: "Drama...great." he said taking Taffyta's hand "I can walk you back to your house, uh, o-only if you want..." he blushed

Taffyta giggled: "Sure, why not."

And with that, they walked through Candy-Cane Woods, completely unaware that it may be the last time they could walk through the sugar coated land peacefully ever again.

Meanwhile, in the Von Schweetz castle, Vanellope was questioning her boyfriend about the few hours earlier: "So, what punishment did you get em'? She asked

Swizzle shrugged; "Eh, just some guarding. It wasn't too much..."

The Princess beamed: "Aww, you're _so_ sweet! And thanks for filling in for me thid morning. I hate giving punishments."

"So do I, but it was okay." he replied giving an obvious fake smile.

"Swizzle, _Je t' aime mon che'ri_..." Vanellope said quietly

…

Turbo paced around, waiting for Taffyta to arrive her home. He peered out from behind a candy cane tree, and he saw her and some other racer go into her strawberry themed house. The other racer came out a few seconds later, and the "Kick Buttowski Zombie" strolled in.

Taffyta glanced over at him: "Oh, it's you. Whadd ya want?"

"I just wanna talk to you. So, what do you think of _this_?" he said glitching into an old man with a small crown, kooky smile, big red bow tie, and fat puffy marsh-mellow pants with striped stocking type things: "What is this..." Taffyta grumbled to herself.

"Do you like it?" Turbo asked slowly in his new form "What should it be called"

Taffyta pondered for a moment: "Well, first, it should be royalty. So you should be called 'Prince Whatever-name-you-want'."

Turbo took a second to think: "Prince Lollipop?"

"Prince Cupcake?" she suggested

"Prince Muffin?"

Taffyta giggled, and after a few more silly recommendations, Taffyta finally came up with something that sounded very good: "How about...Prince Candy?"

"Prince Candy, that sounds amazing! But how about..._King Candy_?" Turbo said

Her face lit with excitement: "That's awesome!"

King Candy cheeks turned slightly red: "It's only good because you made it up!"

The pink racer heard someone approaching her house: "Turbo! Hide!"

He glanced around frantically, then dove under her bed, still in his King Candy form.

Vanellope bust down Taffyta's door: "Taffyta! Who's been messing with the fudging Codes i-in the Code Room?!" she growled

Taffyta forced a confused look: "What do you mean? Why so quick to accuse?"

The princess seemed rather jumpy and her bloodshot eyes didn't help her look calm either—as if she had just had two too many cups of coffee in distress.

"YOU! YOU'VE BEEN MESSING UP CODES!"

She gasped: "No I didn't!"

"THEN WHO WOULD!?"

"Turbo..." Taffyta thought, then she turned back to her conversation with Vanellope: "Who do you think did it? Well, besides me." she asked

"Actually," she sighed "I'm starting to think it is _Swizzle_."

-**Oh my Gosh, this is soooooo late! Ugh...Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. And I guess Vanellope's starting to catch on to Swizzle's odd actions. I wonder if Taffyta is going to admit what Rancis told her earlier...Hmmm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise of King Candy**

**Chapter 5**

Code Room

"Swizzle?!" Taffyta said, surprised "Why would he do something like that!?"

Vanellope sighed, and sat on Taffyta's bed, crushing Turbo (whom was beneath it)

"I don't know, he's just been acting _strange _lately..." she replied

Taffyta bit her lip and thought; "At least she doesn't know anything about Turbo..."

"What do you mean, acting strange?" Taffyta asked

"I can't really give an example, he's just been acting weird."

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling from outside.

Vanellope took a deep breath; "Okay, see you later Taffyta! I've got some royal _duties _to fulfill!" she laughed

Taffyta giggled and waved goodbye to Vanellope. When she was out of sight, the Sugar Rush racer shut the door and turned to Turbo, who was just starting to crawl out from under her bed; "That _hurt._" he said "Swizzle is _so_ going to dump her when he finds out how much she weighs!"

Taffyta glared at him as he stood up; "So, what are going to do next?" she asked

"I don't know, it depends when you're guarding the Code Room next." Turbo/King Candy said

"Well, I'm guarding five days in a row. Thanks to Swizzle..." she grumbled

"That's perfect!..But isn't there that one guy who's with you to guard/" King Candy asked

"Yeah, Rancis...Maybe if he's _gone_..." Taffyta said, having a mischievous smile come over her face.

King Candy glanced down at her; "Or maybe when he just goes to the bathroom."

"Oh, true."

"yeah."

"See you tomorrow." King Candy said, going out the door.

"Bye!" Taffyta replied

…**.**

The next morning, Taffyta set off to the castle to do guard duty. She met Rancis halfway and together, they stepped into the doors of the "Von Schweetz Castle".

They got their candy spears and stood in front of the Code Room. And for the next few hours, Taffyta and Rancis just stood there. Occasionally they talked, but Taffyta was too worried Turbo and his plan to invade the Code Room.

"I-I'm gonna grab some food, okay?" Rancis said, kissing Taffyta on the cheek; "You'll stay guard right?"

"Sure." she replied happily, waiting for Turbo to arrive any moment now.

After Rancis left, Turbo, disguised as King Candy, slowly creaked open the door.

He waved silently to Taffyta and sneaked into the Code Room ; "Wait! Turbo!" Taffyta said. Turbo took a few steps back; "yeah?"

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean with Rancis around and stuff?"

"I'm sure. I'll be-" Turbo was interrupted by Rancis entering the room.

Rancis had just finished gorging himself with cherry-flavored pies, when he came into the room. Only to see Taffyta with some old-king-dude next to her. He seemed to be entering the Code Room; "Taffyta!? What are you _doing_?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise of King Candy**

**Chapter 6**

**Final Chapter!**

Taffyta stood in the awkward silence for a few seconds as Rancis took a cautious step towards her; "Taffyta, what's going on?!"

King Candy/Turbo jumped in front of the platinum-blond haired racer; "Get out of here fool! Can't you see that we're busy!?" he shouted

A look of dismay came over Rancis's face; "Taffyta, I never though you would..." his voice trailed off.

Tears appeared in Taffyta's eyes; "Do what?" she asked slowly

"_Try to destroy Sugar Rush_." he finished

"We're going to over throw Vanellope and make this place so much better!" King Candy snarled "And we'll start by reprogramming Sugar Rush, and creating my own world. Along with deleting everyone's memory!"

Rancis stood in shock; "...And who are you?!" he snapped

King Candy smiled evilly; "I am Turbo, soon to be called King Candy!" he smirked "Supreme ruler of this sugar-coated candy land!"

Then, Rancis gasped; "How could you!? Great, another person that's gonna' betray Sugar Rush, wonderful..."

Taffyta stared at the ground, clearly speechless; "I-I can't be that bad...at least not as bad as Swizzle or something.." she thought desperately to herself "B-but this isn't was it seem like! It's not what I wanted!"

Meanwhile, at the race track, Vanellope and the other racers were just about to have the Roster race when Sour Bill approached her; "Princess Vanellope!" Sour Bill panted "T-there's someone trying to get into the Code Room! A-and Taffyta's with him, R-Rancis tried to stop them, but they went into there anyway! They're going to delete your Code!" he stuttered

Vanellope gasped; "What!? Why would anyone want to delete my Code!? And where's this person from, what's his name!?" she questioned hysterically

"I-I-I don't know! He kept referring himself as 'King Candy', but there isn't anyone named King Candy here in Sugar Rush!"

"Then he's from another game you idiot! Call the doughnut cops, and tell them to get their butts over to my castle immediately!" she barked

Vanellope then yawned and leaned up against her race cart; "Does anyone else feel tired too? I mean, with all this fuss over some random game jumper, I'm kinda'-"

Her assistant Sour Bill stared in horror as Vanellope collasped on the caramel colored road.

Taffyta awoke laying next to the Code Room entrance; "King Candy!?" she called out

But no one responded; "It must have all been a dream..." she said to herself. Taffyta stood up wearily; "Turbo!?" said again.

A familiar voice answered; "...It worked. It actually worked!" the person cried out in delight.

Taffyta spun around, she saw King candy gazing up at the ceiling of the castle. "The palace...It;s all mine! Sugar Rush is mine!" he laughed.

His glance lowered and he noticed Taffyta standing before him "I-I mean, ours. Yes, ours."

Taffyta shook her head frantically; "What happened to Vanellope!? Where's Rancis?!" she asked

King Candy smiled; "All of the racers are passed out—temporarily. As for Vanellope, I've got a special surprise...All of those will wake up,knowing that I am their ruler! Ha-ha!" the king strode out of the castle, leaving Taffyta alone in the throne room. Her face was an ashen white color; "Oh gosh..." she muttered "_what have I done_?"

**-Yup, that was the last chapter for this series. No part two or anything. Well, actually there is—it's the Wreck it Ralph movie.**


End file.
